


How They Met (a short LuigixDaisy dabble)

by phantombullets240



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Cutesy, Gen, Golf, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantombullets240/pseuds/phantombullets240
Summary: This is my take on how Daisy was introduced to Luigi during the game NES Open Tournament Golf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> During my break I started to write this short little dabble staring one of my favorite fan pairings: Luigi x Daisy from the Mario gaming series. I just love these two together even if Princess Daisy is from the side games. I just feel they got such a nice chemistry together.

Princess Daisy looked super excited to be invited to a game of golf by her close friend Princess Peach and her new friend Mario. She was so excited because it’s been a long time since she’s been invited to anything, especially since her ordeal with Tatanga’s invading army.

 

Straightening her light long brown hair and pastel yellow golf dress, Daisy jumped inside the pipe that would lead her to the Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy popped out and found her best friend Peach who was now wearing her own pink golf dress.

 

Peach smiled happily and quickly went to hug her fellow princess. “Daisy, it’s been such a long time! I’ve missed you!”

 

Daisy returned the hug. “I missed you too, Peach! Thanks for the invite.”

 

Peach released her from the hug but held her hands. “Oh, it’s the least I can do especially since your kidnapping ordeal. Mario told me all about it, it sounded awful.”

 

The Sarasaland princess looked at the pink princess’s worried expression and smiled with sympathy. “It was, but I’m fine now thanks to Mario. Besides it’s not as bad as your….erm….Koopa problems.”

 

Hearing that, made Peach shudder fearfully. “Yes, but let’s not talk about that now. Let’s go, the day is lovely and I’m sure Mario and his brother is waiting for us.”

 

Daisy wanted to ask about what she meant about Mario’s brother but Peach simply dragged her to the direction of the golf course.

\--------------------

 

When both princesses were at the entrance of the Toadstool golf course, Daisy easily spotted Mario but standing next to him was a taller young man that she never met before.

 

‘His brother maybe?’ her mind wondered.

 

“Hello boys, sorry for the wait.” Peach said once they stood by them.

 

“Not at all, Peachy.” Mario said. “Nice to see you again, Princess Daisy.”

 

“Great to see you again, Mario.” Daisy greeted. “And please call me, Daisy. We’re friends now, right?”

 

Mario smiled and then turned to his younger brother. “Daisy, this is my younger brother, Luigi. Luigi this is Princess Daisy from Sarasaland.”

 

Luigi said nothing as he was too busy staring at the new yellow princess with a slight dreamy sort of look. Mario told him about the desert princess being a nice person but he didn’t expect her to be so…cute!

 

“Luigi!” Mario lightly smacked his brother upside the head to wake him up.

 

“Hey!” the green plumber glared at his brother while straightening his hat. “What was that for?”

 

The red plumber ignored the pout from his brother and just spoke. “I was introducing you to Daisy.”

 

Daisy giggled and held out her hand. “Hi, nice to meet you.”

 

Luigi cleared his throat to compose himself and took the hand to shake it. “It’s a pleasure to meet me.” realizing what he said, he flustered. “I mean, pleasure to meet you!”

 

Peach and Mario snickered at the younger brother while Daisy raised an eyebrow and did her best to not laugh. “Ah, Luigi, you can stop shaking my hand.”

 

Luigi looked down and realized that he was still shaking Daisy’s hand up and down. “Oh!” Quickly he let go. “Sorry, sorry!”

 

Peach tittered beneath her hand before righting herself. “Well then, now that we introduce ourselves shall we go tee off?”

 

The three of them were excited to golf and went to pick out their balls and golf clubs. For a brief moment, Peach leaned towards her best friend.

 

“I think Luigi likes you.” she whispered.

 

Daisy blinked her large blue eyes. “Eh?”

 

Peach simply giggled and went to go catty for Mario. The yellow princess turned to the green plumber who was selecting which golf club to use first. Luigi noticed her stare which made him turned away with his face turning a bright red. Daisy blinked before smiling with mirth twinkling in her large blue eyes.

 

‘This could be even more fun then I thought.’


End file.
